My New Life
by sleepers4u
Summary: I didn't die, I wasn't reborn, there was no god, nobody say anything about a prophesy and I didn't fall down into a color portal. So how in the heck did I get here? My attempt of a Self-Insert.
1. Enter Kuraun!

**I do not own Naruto, so please read and review! thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

_A/N:) Ever since reading Silver Queens 'Dreaming of Sunshine'; I fell in love with this type of story. It was interesting and new for me, so I begin to search for stories simaliar to it. I found a few that I like and favorite it. But lately there was no new updates, so I try my hands at it. This the result of it, so enjoy and tell me what do you think._

* * *

This sucks, this officially sucks.

You may have read many stories about people suddenly get suck into their favorite anime or book, but they were usually merge into one of the original cast or become a new character in the story. With them there, they change the event of that universe; ether it change for the better or turn to the worse.

You read their thoughts, you read their actions, and you read their interactions.

But the question is; how did it happen?

Well, you can meet a god or goddess, you can die and be reborn, or you can fall into a mysteries portal made by ether science or magic.

Now that we have that establish, let me tell you something.

It happens to me.

Now then, if you ask me how it happens and where I am?

The thing is; I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENS.

And the place that I got into is where many and I mean, many got themselves into.

That's right; the Narutoverse.

Now, imagine the worst hangover that you have ever gotten, now use that and times it like a million; now imagine being hit from a bus over and over again and you might have a sembles of what I was feeling right now.

I was in a dark ally of sorts with a strange prickling pain all over me. It felt like a thousand needles poking my nervous system.

People pass by me without batting an eyelash as I lay there in pain. Moans of pain came out of me and hardly anybody pays attention. I mean hard can it be helping a guy out on the streets, I mean really!

Over time my eyes sight had gotten worse and worse as I sat there, next to the wall, grunting in the pain and finally noticing a large sword gasp in my left hand with veins of blood dripping off of it.

This was strange; as I never wield a sword in all my nineteen years of life and from what I can tell it look similar to that of the fusion sword of that of final fantasy 7: advent children or whatever.

That can't be, I look down at the square block of metal that was the guard of the large sword and saw the kanji for black.

My eyes widen as I scream in my head.

No, no, no, no, NO! How is this possible! I know this sword! I created this sword!

But that can't be it!

It was supposed to be fiction!

This sword was the main weapon of my OC in one of my Naruto fanfiction; a tale form a blade and the swords name is Dansei no Kuroba, Black blade of Men.

With my free hand, I patted myself for anything to hide the bloody sword and found a scroll.

I quickly rip it open and place it next to my sword.

I pour chakra into the scroll and pain flooded into my veins.

I stiffen a scream as the sword disappears into the scroll.

I painfully roll it up and tuck it away.

Then I finally lost my vision.

* * *

_I was in a field._

_It wasn't a large field and it was near the out skirt of the town._

_There was small house in the middle of the field._

_I was walking closer to the house and saw a child playing out in the yard. The child notices me, waves his hand and shouted at me with the biggest smile on his face._

_But no voice came out._

_I got closer and closer and a woman came out of the door._

_She was a beautiful woman with the brightest red hair, the fairest skin and the kindest green eyes._

_When I got close enough, the woman shouted "Musuko!" happily and the child yell out "Nii-san!"_

_I stop and my mind begins to reel. _

_That can't be right._

_My mother wasn't as beautiful nor was she red headed._

_I have far more siblings then that. _

_Suddenly I heard thunder crackling and look up._

_There was nothing in the sky and return my glaze back at the house._

_It was burning._

_Mother wasn't there, nor was my sibling. _

_Then I heard a scream._

_I ran as fast as I could to reach the burning house, but it was too late._

_There were bodies on the floor, slain and the only person that was up was welding a large sword and has green eyes._

_The person was standing in the middle and fire was crackling all over._

* * *

My eyes shot open.

But everything was still blurry.

I look around and find myself in an ordinary living room.

"_Anata wa daijobudesuka?"_

The one who spoke was a cute girl who is maybe a year or two younger than me. She has mousey brown hair that reach to her neck and warm brown eyes.

"_Deshou ka?"_

Did I just say that?

"I say are you alright?" the brunette asks worriedly to me.

Oh yeah, I forget that Naruto is based on the Japanese shinobi culture, so they are bound to speak Japanese.

But wait, I don't know Japanese.

So how in the hell can I speak Japanese?

You know what? I'll think about this later; too troublesome right know.

My mind turns back at the worried girl.

Truthfully, I was still sore, my back hurts and my brain is killing me.

"I-I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said as I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She frowns slightly and gives me a stern look.

"You shouldn't lie like that; it'll give you a bad habit."

"Ah, ha sorry." I apologize.

She turns her head and sighs.

Her smile returns and said. "You look like a mess. Our bathroom is to the right."

She pointed at the direction of the hall.

"How about I help you get to the bathroom." She offers.

Well, the walk is a long way and I didn't want to offend her since, you know; different culture and all.

"Yeah, that would be a great help."

She pulls up an arm and our bodies became closer as we hobble to the bathroom.

With a few steps, we reach the bathroom.

"Alright, here you go. I'll leave you alone to clean up; once you're done, we can talk."

I nodded my head and enter the bathroom.

I expected a really girl bathroom, but by the looks of it; it seem modest.

With that look, I headed towards the sink.

Dismissing the mirror, I wash the dirt off my face.

Grabbing a nearby towel, I wipe the water off my face.

I finally turn my head up to look at the mirror and what I saw surprise me.

The face in the mirror is a face I know quite well.

With short black hair and a narrow jaw; it was the face of someone I created.

_Masamune_.

Green eyes peer back at me as I look intently at the mirror.

I stood there in thought.

Masamune was the son of a prostitute. He was abandon at a young age and grew up in an orphanage in Kirigakure no Sato. Otherwise known as village hidden in the mist.

He had fought for his survival as long as he can remember.

One day he met a man. This man was a swordsman and saw Masamune fascination with the blade, with that in mind; he was entered to be train as a ninja.

I had made Masamune character to be similar to one person; Itachi Uchiha.

Masamune was a peace-loving person who cares for his sibling, just like Itachi. Masamune was train in a young age, like Itachi. And finally, both Masamune and Itachi killed their family, all except one.

That is where the similarity ends.

There was a knocking on the door and the girl spoke behind it. "Are you done?"

"Just about!" I answer back while trying to hold back my quivering voice.

I look back at the mirror and my mind begins to wonder again.

Itachi kill for an unselfish cause, Masamune reason was somewhat selfish.

To prove that he was a great swordsmith, he created a powerful sword.

A sword powerful enough to kill a bujii.

I sigh then look at the mirror again; final I exited the bathroom.

* * *

Sitting in the couch in front of me was most likely the girl's father.

He was an older man with graying black hair and slanted eyes with wrinkles around them.

He was giving me a look.

A look that can penetrate through my soul and judge me all of my worth.

Giving that, it's makes me hell'a nervous to be sitting in front of him.

But something about the father and daughter duo that seem familiar.

"So… what's your intention towards my daughter. Did you two slept together?" The older man unexpectedly said.

What!

"What!" I yelled out when I heard that from the older man and I just met her, plus I never had a girlfriend before.

In retrospect, makes me feel pathetic, as I'm currently nineteen.

I feel sad now.

"TOU-SAN!" The girl yell out to her father rather angrily at him.

"CAN'T A FATHER KNOW WHAT SORT OF MAN HIS DAUGHTER IS BRINGING HOME?" The father shouted back at his daughter.

I didn't want to see a good family fight; so with a defeated sigh, I give him am answer.

"I-I n-never have a g-girlfriend before."

The room got quiet.

The father turns his head and asks. "How old are son?"

I answer him honestly. "N-nineteen."

He places a hand on my shoulder and give me a pity look.

Well, damn.

"M-moving on, my name is Ayame, Ayame Ichiraku and this is my father." Ayame said with a kind smile on her face.

"What sort of daughter doesn't introduce her father na-GAH!" the father yelp in pain as Ayame elbows him with a smile still on her face.

As I watch this; many thoughts race through my mind and it goes like this:

Shitshitshitshitshitshit! SHIT! I am in the presences of the people who serve Naruto ramen, damn!

"The names Teuchi" He said while still clutching his ribs.

"What's your name son?"

My name, what _is_ my name?

I know that I'm not Masamune, but I'm not me ether.

So what the hell is my name?

I'm no longer me, the person who reads and writes fanfiction for fun and improving his writing skills, the person who is passionate for cooking, the person who draws on any piece of paper he can gets his hands on, and be it his homework or a blank white piece of paper he keeps near him, no longer.

With that in mind; make me relies that I can never go back.

I can never go back home.

"Are you alright son?" Teuchi asks worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I'm all right." I tried to give him a reassured smile.

He didn't buy it.

"Anyways… my name is…" I pause as I try to think for a name.

I wanted to use my original name, since it was the only thing left except my memories.

But I don't think they will understand English so I'll use the Japanese translate version of it.

"Kuraun…"

And for the surname, I'll use _his_.

"Masamune, Kuraun Masamune, that's my name."

* * *

They were all asleep; everyone in the house was asleep except me.

My mind returns back to my situation.

I was in the Naruto universe as a self-insert, replacing my own created character.

I could chose to involve myself with the cast but then, the Anbu's will probably take me away take me away if I tried to interfere or warn them of an event. Or, I can_ NOT _get myself involve with them and tried to live in a rather peaceful life.

Pfftt. Likes that'll ever happen.

I sighs as I lay there at my back side as I thought of my life, my family, my friends, and every person I know.

I would never be able to go back to them.

I have a new life now; with skills that are not mine.

That night, I slept with silent tears.


	2. Five days later

**So you all know what is going to happen. Great! But saddly, I must repeat it. I do not own Naruto! So please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_A/N:) YO! Sleepers here! My mind was baisclly blank for a while and so I couldn't think of something good for this chapter. But, during my blank phase, I creat a deviantart account for my drawings. So if you're intrested, look it up. So enjoy what I can muster with the best of my ability! So, proceed forward my friend!_**

* * *

_High in the sky was a full silver moon._

_I was in a charred house and wherever I look, there were ashes everywhere. _

_I couldn't distinguish from a pile of ash from bodies as I keep walking. _

_I was looking for anybody that survives the fire._

_But there was none to be seen._

_Then there was a movement._

_I was happy and was crying tears of joy as I run to that single movement in the building._

_I quickly got to the body and tried to dust away the ashes._

"_N-nii-san?" _

_I give him a smile as I tried to lift him up._

_Blood splatter on to my face as a sword was plunge into him._

_Shakily I look up upon the killer._

_Green eyes stared back._

* * *

I shot up.

Sunshine dance across my eyes as it readjust upon the room.

"Kurau-Kun you look like a mess you should get ready." A cute brunette calls out in the kitchen.

"Hai. Hai. Ayame-chan." I give her a lazy half smile.

The Ichiraku's are good people.

I been staying with them for over five days; letting me recuperate in their apartment.

It was awkward at first but over time, we sort of gotten into a routine.

I got to know them pretty well and soon Ayame begin to add a Kun to my name instead of the usual San.

Which; was kinda weird for me.

You see, I was never really good at talking to girls.

Throughout my years as a teenager, talking to a girl was a task that was impossible to me. When talking to them; it leaves me nervous, slightly stuttering and my mind blank. With that as my problem; they left me because of ether the lack of conversation or lack of response that I give them.

Making it so that I have little to no experience about the opposite sex.

Which, mostly give me few friends that are girls and no girlfriends at ALL.

You know, the strange thing is that I'm fine with talking to girls that are younger and older them me but not the ones that are the same age group as me.

I sigh as I left the bathroom and enter the kitchen where Teuchi was sitting at the table and Ayame setting breakfast down.

I sat down and we begin breakfast.

"Good morning Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san." I said with a smile.

"Ah, good morning Kuraun-san, will you be cooking dinner today?" Teuchi asks shyly with a hand behind the back of his head.

"Of course!" I answer back and a smile instantly shows up upon his face.

I have been staying at the Ichraku's place for a while and they never ask why I was injured in the first place. So as thanks; I been cooking them dinner for them when they got home.

I was the oldest sibling in my family and since my parents work; I been taken care of my younger siblings. That includes cooking for them when they got hungry and they always enjoy it. Making me liking it so much that I took cooking class back in high school; progressing my skills farther and gaining new recipes along the way.

"Don't be rude tou-san." Ayame reprise her father.

Teuchi give her an apologetic look.

"So, what will you be cooking today Kurau-kun?" Ayame instantly turn her head to me and said it with an excited look on her face.

I give a chuckle and said. "I was thinking of cooking Paella tonight."

They don't have saffron but I can substitute it just fine.

Ayame give me a bright smile as we begin to eat.

We talk, we joke and once we finish and clean up; I spoke up nervously.

"You know… I been troubling you two for the last five days and since I gotten better; I was thinking of leaving and finding my own place to stay."

Teuchi immediately stops, turn around and asks. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah… I'm pretty sure." I answer back nervously.

He places his hand on my shoulder and asks with the up most sincerity in his voice. "How would you like to marry my daughter?"

WHAAA! Was the only thought in my head.

"TOU-SAN!" Ayame yell angrily at her father in a rather, red face that was ether from embarrassment or rage.

"Kuraun is a good and kind young man and he would be good for you Ayame and this has nothing to do with his cooking." He said it in a rather calm voice while nodding sagely.

"Y-you can't decide things on your tou-san and besides, Kuraun and I haven't even started dating yet." Ayame said it with blush still on her face.

My mind must still be broken because I thought I heard that Ayame suggest that me and her should date before marrying. Which can't be right since she doesn't see me in that way; right?

"Ahhh, I see your point Ayame; so I'll leave it alone for now." Teuchi said it knowingly.

And when they left for work, I was still standing there; shell shock.

* * *

I was sitting by a window with a scroll in hand open widely as the paper roll down to the ground; I begin to read.

For the past five days I tried to learn as much as I can from the scrolls that was in my possessions; from chakra theories to different type of element jutsus, to fuinjutsu and personalize kenjutsu style.

And what I learn goes like this.

Chakra is the combination of mental and physical energy; basic stuff. Farther studies show that physical energy came from the movement of muscle in the body that create kinetic energy; which is positive. While mental energy came from the experience and meditation, which came from the electrical energy from what neurons emits throughout the body; this energy is negative. They are combining in pools somewhere in the body and became a neutral energy that is distributed throughout a system similar to our circulatory system. Allowing our body to become sturdier from the positive aspect and allowing us to focus and will energy with the negative aspect of chakra with our mind.

This energy stimulates and empowers our cells; allowing it to generate faster and thus it heals our wounds faster. Therefore; Chakra makes us healthier and stronger.

But strangely; I'm healing in a rate faster than a normal shinobi.

It's strange but I won't question it for now.

Now, as for Jutsu's… well, it's… troubling.

Jutsu's are the mystical arts a ninja utilize in battle. By drawing in chakra from their bodies, they bring out powers that range wildly in different uses. To draw out the chakra, they from hand signs to focus the chakra and form the desire technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques.

What I also understand is that, jutsu's are like a combination of reality marbles and marble phantasm.

If you know what they mean, great! But, if you don't… well let me explain as best as I could.

Reality Marble is the ability to project your own reality upon the world.

This ability creates a bonded field that encase anyone within the range of the wielder perceive space of the world. Upon the bonded field is a world that is created by the user and how he or she perceives what the reality of the world is.

Marble Phantasm, while similar, is the ability to materialize a phantasm or a vision.

The wielder connects their will to nature and use its laws to ether interferes or transfigures the surrounding world according to their vision. As the user is a part of nature, he or she can change the world as desire but it can be used only in the scope of nature.

But, for jutsu's; it's to reflect their own reality upon the world within the laws of nature.

Creating a creature or a being in one's own imagination and reflect it upon the world to interfere with another using the laws of nature to manifest it into a physical form that, when done, will return back to its original natural form that was in the world before.

But that's not all.

No, there is also many sub-category of jutsu's as well. Those sub-category ranges from ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kinjutsu, kenjutsu, senjutsu and so many more, so many, that I can't even perceive them all.

There are also things that cannot be understood by logic alone.

The most obvious is the _Shinigami_.

This… this _being_ cannot be seen or heard until call upon. It cannot be conceive or perceive with anyone until someone call it upon to this world where it would do a task for a price. That price is the soul of the user.

But; I'll worry about that for later.

I crank my neck as I roll up the scroll and proceed upon a different one.

There a lot of scrolls hidden upon my possessions.

Most of them were storage scrolls that held many things in them. As I look in a few of them; I know what's in the few scrolls I look inside.

There were also a few jutsu scrolls that contain mostly of suiton jutsu's; which make sense since Masamune came from Kiri.

But there was one scroll that was different among the other jutsu scrolls. This scroll contains a list of kinjutsu's.

These jutsu's are suiton jutsu's that involves with the control of blood. Meaning that, since blood is mostly made out of water, it can be control by the jutsu's in the list.

Looking through them, I didn't recognize most of the jutsu's in those scrolls.

I made Masamune to be great but I had no idea how great he is.

All those jutsu's he made just shows me that I never truly know my own character's power.

Strange how your own character went beyond what you thought up.

Looking through them; I spotted a kinjutsu I knew well.

Masamune's signature jutsu; _**Suiton: Chino Tanzouken No Jutsu(The Blood forging sword Jutsu)**_.

This jutsu is a kinjutsu that, when use, draws out blood and forge a sword, then that sword will pierce an enemy; draining the enemy's blood to forge another sword alongside with the original. Then it will repeat the cycle until there is as many swords as there are bodies to draw blood from.

But its a kinjutsu for a reason.

If the user is injure, even if it's just a scratch, the jutsu will draw out the user blood to forge the first sword. Meaning that the user can die if they are not careful.

Now that I thought about it…

I turn my head to the scroll that contains my sword.

**Dansei no Kuroba**: The Black Blade of Men.

It was a large sword; about the size of the Kubikiribocho but was in the shape of a kantana. It has a piece of square metal as its guard. Which; is connected to a metal plate with two holes that is bolted to the sword. It has a long handle with the kanji for black on the square guard.

This sword belongs with two other swords that make a set.

These swords are **Ten Souruiitaa** the nodachi or long sword and **Jigoku No Tsumino Buriidaa** the tsurugi or double-edge straight sword.

These sword were once a single sword; the bijuu killing sword **Samsara**.

The reason why it was call the bijuu killing sword is because of its divesting abilities.

The first ability belongs to **Dansei No Kuroba** and it's the ability to sharpen by absorbing chakra, whether it be your or the enemy's. By pouring enough chakra, one can sharpen it to be able to cut anything like a hot butter knife. With its large size and ability, it makes a great shield against any jutsu attacks.

The second ability belongs to **Ten Souruiitaa** and its ability is the power to cut those that cannot be cut. Meaning that; it can cut though things like chakra.

Even though I created this ability; I cannot comprehend the potential as it can be used for many purposes.

And finally, the last ability belongs to **Jigoku No Tsumino Buriidaa**. This ability is that, when cutting an enemy, makes the wound unable to heal by any means.

But, in the state they are, they are were weaker than the time they were one single blade.

Both **Ten Souruiitaa **and **Jigoku No Tsumino Buriidaa** have thirty-five percent of their original power; while **Dansei No Kuroba** have thirty percent of power.

Because of the uncertainty of **Ten Souruiitaa** and the danger of **Jigoku No Tsumino Buriidaa, **they were seal away on each of my shoulder.

I didn't notice them until the second day when I begin to itch in that area.

I place my hand on it to scratch it but when I felt it, it felt like paper to my hands.

The papers colors were in the color of my skin tone, matching it as the seals were place under it.

The paper was probably there to block the feel of chakra around that area.

I didn't know there were seals there until I pour some chakra onto it.

And I only notice this after I took a shower, which tells me that it was waterproof.

Ever since then, I didn't mess with it.

By the third day, I begin to feel around my chakra.

Chakra was different than I thought it would be. When fill myself with the chakra; I feel refresher, more calm, and able to think clear. It filled me with energy and made things clearer and brighter in the world. But slowly I begin to return to the state that I was before.

As it turns out, the seals on my shoulder consume a lot of my chakra and leaving me enough, that it was higher than that of an average civilian giving the impression of a failed genin turn civilian.

Which, in a way is a good thing since so far no Anbu came knocking on the door asking why I was here.

I stood up and crack my back out of all the knots.

When that was done, I look down and finally notice the note the Ichiruka's left me.

Reading and reading it over again; I smile at their thoughtfulness.

The note said that they know a landlord who owns a good, cheap apartment complex and was looking for tenets to rent his many empty apartments. Just give him the note and he should be able to set me up an apartment for me.

Which was good in my books.

I put everything back to where it belongs and head out the door.


End file.
